Storm
by thedemonsangel
Summary: Deidara likes storms and decides to stand out in one. Sasori has to drag his younger partner inside before he gets struck by lightning. SasoDei, fluff-ish, ooc, etc....


Yep, another one from my dA.

Warnings:  
SasoDei, fluff, ooc

Disclaimer:  
I do not own the Naruto characters....

* * *

Lightning streaked across the sky, causing the blonde's visible blue eye to light up in excitement. He had always enjoyed storms. They were much like his own art—flashes that quickly faded away—so he was outside, soaked, just to be a part of the art that nature was displaying.

"Get inside, brat."

Ignoring the order, Deidara just stayed there. He didn't want to go inside so soon, and Sasori should know that. Every time it stormed, the puppet would try to get him to come inside, out from the rain, but he rarely ever went willingly.

"Deidara, _now_."

If the rain wouldn't ruin it, Deidara knew that he would have made a clay bird to rush into the sky so that he could be even closer to the storm…despite the obvious danger that would put him in.

~*~*~*~

Sasori knew what the blonde was thinking, and he was grateful that clay was weakened by water. If Deidara went and tried to be stupid enough to actually go and fly in such a storm…he would probably have a heart attack. Rain allowed him to have one less worry when it came to the impulsive actions of his younger partner.

"You're going to get sick," he warned.

"I'm fine, danna, un."

Rolling his eyes, Sasori resisted the urge to go over and drag Deidara back inside, kicking and screaming if necessary. He knew that the bomber had an unhealthy obsession with storms, and to take him away from "nature's art"—as the blonde liked to call it—would result in a grumpy Deidara. Even so…it wasn't smart to stand out in the chilly rain and get soaked just to watch some lightning.

"Deidara, get inside."

"No, un."

Noticing the pout, the puppeteer shook his head. Deidara acted like a child…and to think the blonde always asked why he called him a 'brat'. Well, if it wasn't obvious, then the blonde was oblivious.

Fine, if Deidara wanted to get sick, then he wasn't going to stop him. Walking away, Sasori glanced back before shutting the door, only to see that Deidara was focused on the sky, grinning widely as another flash lit up the dark sky.

~*~*~*~

_'Hmm? Danna didn't make me go inside?'_

Deidara shot a quick glance at the shut door, only to shrug and return his gaze toward the sky. He wasn't about to go in and ask Sasori why he wasn't being forced to leave his spot, mainly because then he wouldn't be allowed back out at that point. So he decided to push it from his mind, it was best to just enjoy the fact that he had more time to watch what he thought was art.

_'Ha…even nature agrees that art is fleeting; take that danna.'_

~*~*~*~

Sitting at his desk, Sasori was noting how much poison he had in supply. There were a few that he would have to make more of soon, and others that he had quite the abundance of. It was during this inventory that he heard a loud crash of thunder while a flash filled the sky. Normally there was a delay between the flash and sound, meaning the bolt of lighning had hit somewhere too close for comfort.

Glancing around the room, he realized Deidara was still outside.

"Damn that brat," he hissed while darting out of the room and outside.

Once outside he heard familiar laughing. Well…at least the blonde was okay…. Though, when his eyes focused on Deidara, he noticed a singed spot a fair distance away—but too close for comfort—where he had left him earlier.

"Danna, un! You missed it! The lightning hit just there, un! I can still feel a bit of electricity, but it was _so_ cool, un! Now that's real art, danna!"

Growling at how excited Deidara seemed about his near death experience, Sasori latched his hand around the blonde's arm and began to drag him inside.

"Sasori-danna, let me go! I wanna see the storm, un," he whined.

"Shut up, you're coming inside before you're fried, damn you."

This of course did not silence Deidara, but Sasori was so used to his complaining that he just tuned his partner out.

~*~*~*~

Grumbling while sitting on his bed—now in dry clothes that Sasori forced him to change into—Deidara faced the small window in their room.

"It's not the same, un."

"Stop complaining."

"I don't want to, un."

Yes, he was aware that he was acting like a child who wasn't getting their way, but all he wanted to do was stand out in the rain to watch the storm properly. The window was blocking all the really good effects of the storm. Why couldn't Sasori understand that?

"Just go to sleep, Deidara."

"Why can't I go back outside, danna, hmm?"

"You almost got struck by lightning, Deidara. I think that's reason enough."

Slowly turning his gaze over to Sasori—who was facing away from him at the time—Deidara began to smirk. Had his danna been worried about him? Was that why he wasn't allowed to go outside and have fun?

"Danna, hmm?"

"No, you can't go outside."

"I just wanted to know if you were worried about me when the lightning struck, un."

The sudden stop in movement on Sasori's part confirmed Deidara's suspicions. This left him with a mischievous grin in place while he no longer was focused on the storm through the window. Now he was slightly bouncing while sitting on the bed.

"Yay, danna worries about me, un!"

"Someone has to take care of you, especially since you take foolish risks. Now go to sleep, brat."

No longer worried about the fact that he wasn't allowed outside, Deidara decided to obey Sasori and try to get some sleep. He was happy just knowing that, despite how difficult he is, someone cared enough to worry about him. What made it better was that it was Sasori who worried, and that was enough to let him drift off into sleep, missing the ever so slight smile his partner had as he closed his eyes.


End file.
